


ToN-SC (Tale of Nova Spotlight Chapters)

by LiciaJewel



Series: Tale of Nova (Beta) [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Prax (OC) (Transformers), Prix (OC) (Transformers), Seavio (OC) (Transformers), Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiciaJewel/pseuds/LiciaJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spotlight Chapters on some of the characters of the Tale of Nova universe. See their place in the world and how they got to where they are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seavio - #1

**Author's Note:**

> **___!!!WARNING!!!___**  
> These stories contain spoilers for the 'Tale of Nova' story line.

Seavio raised his hands quickly. Guarding from the shower of solution coming off the fluttering little seeker. The tiny bot flapped his wings under the spray, giggling loudly. Clearing enjoying his self. Around them laughter of the other gladiators, filled the Pit’s wash racks.

“Hey now, try to get some of that on you, and a less on the walls.” laughing as he watch the seeklet splash about. The little silver mech, jumping in puddles made on the floor. Paying no mind to his mentor’s words.

A few more hops and Seavio caught the flyer mid jump. Kneeling down with rag in hand, and began to wash.

“AWWWW!!! Abba, I was playing!” protesting, trying to get free of the brush metal bot. “I can get clean later.” Struggling some more, beating his wings up and down.

“Stop now.” He said with a gentle, but firm tone. “There is no later, we got to get you clean up. Vire will be here to see how your training is going.” He felt the seeker calm down.

Cleaning the youngling helm, he notices a pout under the edge of the rag. Giving out a soft vent, he sat down on floor. Peeking under the rag, he was met with little aqua optics, staring back at him.

 “What’s wrong? Why are you pouting?” he asked.

The little seeker brow furrowed, “I don’t like Vire. He’s a stupid head.”

The gladiator gave a short chuckle.

“No one likes him, but we still have to show him how you’re coming along.”

“Why?” swatting away his teacher’s hands, “Why do we have to show him anything? He’s not my teacher, you are!” his little wings point up, rigid with anger. “Who is he anyway?”

The shuffling of feet, and awkward coughing could be heard around them. He just sighed and went back to cleaning.

Course he didn't understand any of this. All he knew was after school he “play” around with a bunch of mech. "Learn really awesome stuff." the little flyer once told him.

Guess it was a good of time as any to tell him.

“He’s your master.” The words felt so heavy once said.

“Master?” he looked at him with confusion, “Is he your master?”

“No, just yours.” He turned the tiny bot around, cleaning away the dirt. “I just work in one of his factories.”

“Why is he master then?”

He wished the seeker wouldn’t ask so many questions. His own fault he guesses. Always telling him to ask as many questions as he could. Knowledge was power on the battle field.

The grey mech rose to his feet, turning off the shower. He picked up the little body. Walked over to a vacant bench, grabbing a couple of towels along the way.

“Abba?” he asks just holding on tight, sitting down when he was placed on the seat.

“Cause he bought you Prix.”  Taking a soft towel; drying Prix of all the solution.

“Bought me?” the gladiator knows he didn’t understand.

“Yes.”  Wrapping the towel around the little form. Seavio started drying his self down, a far lengthier process then the other.

For a while he dried his self in silenced, letting the seeker figure this all out in his head. Cuddle down in his towel cocoon, is finials moving up and down in thought.

“Who owns Vire?” the little voice asked. Seavio stopped, just looking down at the silver bot. He was expecting more questions, but not this one.

“What?”

“Who owns Vire? If he can own me, does someone own him?”

 Seavio gave a small smiled. “No one does. He’s a free bot.” 

He’ll figure this all out one day, but he guess today is not that day.

“That’s not fair.” Prix said huddling deeper into his plush covering.

The grey teacher bent down. Tipping the little helm to look at him.

“Hey, what did I tell you about fairness?”

The little seeker straightens up and made direct eye contact with the bigger mech.

“There isn’t fairness on the battle field. Just which ever fighter has the better skills.” Looking proud of his self for remembering it all.

Prix was a good listener, always eager to learn something new. This made him quick to adapt in the arena.

He rubbed the tiny helm, affectionately.

 “I GOT IT!” he heard from under his hand, tilting it to see what was going on. He raised an optic ridge.

“Got what?” he asked, un wrapping the cocoon releasing the little bot.

Little wings started fluttering fast. Prix jumped up and grabbed Seavio by the sides of his face. Big grins plaster over his face, as he stared up at him.

“I’ll just get better than him. Then he won’t own me no more.” This is what Prix does, if there's and obstacle. He'll always try to find a way around it.

Seavio let out a big hearty laugh. Grabbing Prix by the side of his helm, nuzzling it against his own.

”That’s right Prix. You just better than that old Vire.” Swooping up the little seeker, wings fluttering and laughter filled the air. The other gladiator’s chuckling at the sight.

Seavio’s oldest friend, walked over swinging a large blue arm over his shoulder. Giving Prix’s head a rub.

“Hey little guy. How about after ya’ll done with your meeting, we all go to ‘Stinky and Coco’s’? Get some fresh energon in yah. How that sound Prix?” The factory worker suggested. Knowing how much it would benefit the two bots to relax.

“You mean it?!” Seavio never knew it was possible, but those optics got even bigger. Little wings flapping so fast he was sure he was going to fly away. ”ABBA, CAN WE? Please, Please, Please!!”

He struggles to keep the seeklet from falling from his arms. Seavio snaped his helm toward the blue mech, who started this whole thing. Who was now snicker, hands up in defense.

“See what you did.” holding tightly on the fidgeting child. “Okay, Okay!” he yelled in defeat.

“Do you think there will be a band tonight?!” Prix jumped to the floor, “or maybe a singer?! Maybe someone will be playing on the piano!” taking off down the hall. “Can I choose a song on the Mus. Changer tonight?” a volley of questions following him.

“PRIX! Wait up! We’re not done yet!” chasing after the child,  _damn the kid was fast._

“Stop you giggling Prax!” he yelled back at his friend, who was roaring with laughter, “You’re paying!”

 


	2. Prax #1

He watch Seavio from their booth in the small restaurant. The grey mech shifted his weight from on leg to the other. Waiting in line to order.

The two of them have been friends for years, ever since they first met at the factory. Give it, it took some time for the grey mech to warm up to him, but he won him over … eventually. So it was only natural for him to feel a little nervous.

For a while now thoughts of the other had been running through his head. He had been thinking about asking to become more than friends, but it scared him. If it didn’t go the way the mech hoped, he could lose the grey mech and more.

“ ---------- when you’re around.” He snapped out of his thoughts by a small voice.

“Sorry Prix, what did you say?” he turned to face the little grey seeklet. Prix was setting across the table from the blue mech.

Prix was in the middle of coloring a picture of a police bot on his datapad. Not looking at the older mech. He sat on his knees, not yet tall enough to sit at the booth otherwise.

“Abba, he likes it when you’re around.” Prix said, changing the color he was using.

The mech straighten up in his seat, shifting his focus solely on the child. More than a little curious.

“Why do you say that?” he asked.

“Cause he said so.” Prix said, “He asked me the other day if I liked having you around.”

“Oh,” he said fidgeting a little, “and what did you say?”

Hoping the answer wasn’t bad, he knew it wasn’t, but it still made the mech worry.

Little aqua optics looked up at him and showing Prax a smiled.

“Yeah Prax,” Prix said, “I like having you around. You’re really cool.”

Prax smiled big.

The little flyer couldn’t know how much it meant to him to hear this. Prix was a big reason he started seeing Seavio as more.

Before the gladiator was giving the little sparkling. Prax saw him as nothing more than a best friend. To get high-grade with, and to get into trouble.

Then Prix came, and when he saw the mech with the child. Worrying over him when he was sick. Cradling him in his arms, and humming the seeker to sleep. Falling so easily into carrier mode. It was as something clicked inside of Prax. He loved seeing Seavio like this, fussing and cooing over a little one.

So the blue mech made it a point to see it as often as he could.

It started out by him offering to help when needed or asked. When he came over he would stay over late to help clean up after Prix had gone to sleep. To give the adoptive carrier some grown-up conversions. After Prix started to walk and could go out to places. Prax would suggestion to take them out to eat or inviting them local events. Looking for any reason he could be with him, to them.

Prax cared for Prix as much Seavio did. He felt proud when the little bot succeeded in something. Protective when he was hurt. Happy when he was excited. Everything a parent would feel, he did.

That’s why the look Prix was giving Prax right now confused him.

Prix looked like he wanted to ask something but wasn’t sure how.

On each side of the seekers helm was three finials. The outer ones would move down, then the center, followed by the inner most finial. Then they moved back up one after the other in the same order.

Prix did this when he was thinking.

Prax tilted his head to the side looking at the youngling.

“What’s wrong kiddo?” he asked.

Prix’s eyes looked to the side, his finials resting to lay flat down.

“You like being around us too…” his eyes looked up at him, “… right?”

Prax’s spark dropped, but he smiled.

“I love being around you bots.” He said.

The seekers wings began to flutter. All three finials pointed high in the air, a smile across his face.

“So you like having me around, and you said Seavio does too?” Prax asked.

The child nodded his head, smiling brightly.

“Uh-huh, Abba likes having you around a whole lot.” Prix said enthusiastically.

He could tell by the way Prix acted, that this was true.

Maybe there was a little hope. Prax could make this relationship more than just a friendship. That Seavio felt the same. He already had the most important thing in the mech’s life, seal of approval.

Prax could feel heat rise to his cheeks.

“Is that so?” he asked, “Well I’m happy to hear that.”

The blue mech leaned across the table toward Prix. Crooking his finger for him to come forward, and Prix did.

“Hey let’s keep this little talk between you and me for right now, okay.” He whispered.

Prix nodded his head.

 “Kay, kay.” he answered “That’s just what Abba said.”

Prax snorted, he let that on slip by, not wanting to tel Prix he had just told on Seavio.

“So Prix … What else did your Abba say about me?”

But before he could get an answer, he saw little wings rise in excitement

“Yay!! Spice energon!” Prix held out his hands to receive the warm orange drink.

“Hold on kid.” A voice above him said.

Prax looked up, Seavio held a small tray with three cubes.

He grey mech placed a cube in front of Prix, then one in Front of Prax.

“So what were you two talking about?” he asked as he took his seat next to the seeklet.

“Oh, nothing.” Prax said. Picking up his cube and taking a sip. “Just trying to figure out which song to choose on the music list.”

 Prix’s finials perked up along with his wings. His head leaned over his cube, drinking it like he was some tech animal. His eyes slowly look up at him.

Prax wink at him, giving him the go ahead.

Prix’s eyes grew wide. Grabbing the table music menu, the youngling starts going through the list.

The factory worker knew his bill for tonight was going to be big. The music queue alone was going to be long, but he didn’t care.

He watches Seavio smile down at the child. Resting his head on his fist, sipping from the energon.

“You spoil him you know?” Seavio said, his blue optics looking over at Prax.

“Yeah, I know.” Prax answered.

Prax watch as the two bots talked over music. Prix pointing to different songs he wanted to play. Seavio trying to get the little one to limit his self to only a few, a losing battle.

He sipped more from the spicy orange liquid, smiling at the scene before him.

Prax knew he wanted this to stay in his life, to make them his family.

 


	3. Seavio - #2

Seavio stood at the kitchen bar, sipping at a cube of energon. Watching as Prix played in the living room.

Prix was playing with two little police toys, making siren noises with his mouth. An activity he did whenever he was watching his favorite cop show.

The little toys were worn out by now by all the playing. He remembers when the little bot first received them. They were gifts from Prax.

No real reason was giving to why he bought them for him, just came over like he usually did.

Prix greeted him like he always did, with a big “PRAX!!” Then runs up to the big mech to give hugs. Followed by Prax picking the child up lifting him high in the air, with a “Hey kiddo!”

This time Prix spotted a bag setting next to the blue mech’s foot. Immediately asking to see. He stretched his arms out to try and grab ahold of it.

“Okay, Okay kid, hold on.” Prax said, tucking the seeker under his arm, and picking up the bag with the other hand. Then proceeded to walk to the couch.

Seavio walked over to join them, “What do you have?” a little curious his-self.

“You’re both so impatient.” Prax said, placing Prix between them moving to take the item out of the bag.

Prix sat in silence, waiting to see what was in the bag, eyes glued on it. Prax stopped mid-way leaving it to far down for them to see.

“So how much do you like you’re old Prax?” he asked, eyeing the seeklet.

“I really like you.” Prix answered still eyeing the bag, his wings twitching, eager to see what the bot had.

“I didn’t ask  **if**  you liked me,” Prax said, “I asked how much?”

“A whole bunch.” Prix looked up at the big blue mech, wiggling his feet.

“A whole bunch? What would a ‘whole bunch’ look like?” Prax teased him.

He knew what the mech was doing. He was seeing how long Prix could wait.

Prix lifted his hands, “Like this much.” holding his hands out about a foot apart, checking to see if it was correct, “Yeah this much.”

Seavio burst out laughing.

“Hey now what’s this!?” Prax pointed between the fingers, “That’s not even close to being a whole bunch.”

Prix looked at the space again in question, and then moved them another foot apart.

“How about this?” he then asked.

“How about you, keep moving those hands.” Prax said.

Seavio was holding back laughter.

Prix slowly started moving his hands out only to stop another foot, eyeing Prax.

“Oh, I see how it is. Guess you don’t want what’s in the bag.” Prax acted as he wasn’t going to show what was in the bag, packing it back into his bag.

Prix jumped up, “NO NO NO!!! I LIKE YOU THIS MUCH!!”  He yelled stretching his arms as far as they would go.

“That’s more like it.” Prax said with a sparkful laugh. “Okay kiddo, here you go.”

He pulled out two small boxes each with a police alt-mode inside.

Prix’s optics grew wide, wings fluttered. Finials perked up as far as they would go.

Prix quickly looked at the blue mech.

“Are they for me?” he asked.

“Course they are. Your Abba and I aren't going to play with them.” Prax answered shoving them into the seekers arms.

The little flyer turned to look at Seavio, a grin plaster on his face.

Seavio just smiled at the child.

“Well don’t just stand there.” Prax shooed Prix off the couch, “Go play with them.”

Prix jump down and tore into the packing, eager to get to the prizes inside.

Seavio look up from the happy child, over to his friend.

Prax was happily watching the youngling open the toys. Leaning backed in his seat, with his arm laid across the back of the couch.

He nudged his friends arm.

“Hey you didn’t have to do this.” Seavio said in a hushed tone so that Prix couldn’t hear. “Those couldn’t have been cheap.”

“Hush you face.” Prax quickly said “It wasn’t that much and I wanted too.” Never looking over at Seavio.

Seavio just laughed “Still…” he said “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Prax said. “I love the kid. Would do anything for him,” there was a pause “and you.”

Since that day Prix hasn’t put those toys down. Only time he did was when Seavio told him to leave them home, but even then it was a struggle.

The day meant more to him than just kid getting his favorite toys.

Seavio pushed away from the bar walking over to the small apartment’s living area. Pauseing the show, to the distain of the little seeker.

“AHHH, ABBA!!! I was watching that!” Prix yelled his little head snapping around to glare at him.

He smiled and took a seat in the armchair.

“Come here Prix.” He said, patting his knee.

Prix picked his self off of the floor, his little police officers in hand. Walking over to Seavio. The mech picked up the little frame and placed him on his knee.

Taking one of the toys, he rolled it back and forth in his hand.

“Prix, you like Prax don’t you?” he asked looking from the little alt-mode to the child.

“Yeah,” Prix said his wings perked up “I like Prax a whole bunch. He’s really cool.”

“You like having him around?” he asked placing a hand on the child’s back.

Prix nodded “Yeah but I wish he didn’t have to go all the time.” His wings along with his finials drooped a little.

Seavio studied him “Really, why?” he asked, watching as Prix fidget around with his toy, a habit he sure he got from the blue worker.

“We’ll be playing cops and robbers and we’ll have to stop.” Prix said.

“That’s because you have to go to bed.” Seavio said, rubbing his back.

“I know, but I wish we could continue playing after I wake up.” Prix looked Seavio in the eyes, his aqua burning with questions.

“Why can’t he live with us? He’s already around all the time anyway.” He asked Seavio.

Seavio handed the small cruiser over to the little bot. Resting his head on his fist, and smiled.

“Would you like that,” he asked “if Prax was around more?”

Prix nodded, going back to fiddling with his toys.

“Abba,” Staring at his toys, “do you like having Prax around?” he asked.

Seavio gave out a small laugh. Now that was the question.

He did like having his friend around. Before Prax joined his life, it was just the two of them. They would stay out late. Fighting in the arena and just basically getting into trouble.

Then Vire dropped the little sparkling off for him to train. His world turned upside down. He had little or no time to stay out late, only then if he was able to stay awake. All his focus was either Prix or work.

Most of his friends either stopped coming over or asking him to come out with them. Prax didn’t, he had stayed.

He would stay over late after Prix had falling asleep to help clean and talk. If Seavio needed something Prax did it, sometimes before he could ask.

Seavio was relieved though. Out of all his friends he was afraid of losing Prax the most.

Guess that was his answer.

“Yeah kid, I like having Prax around,” he answered,” a lot.”

That day with the little police toys was just the last piece of evidence. That he wanted to be more than just friends, for Prax to always be around.

“Okay kid, that’s all I wanted to know.” He tickled the plating between Prix’s wings earning a giggle and some flutters. “You can go back to your show.”

Prix jumped from Seavio’s lap.

“Hey Prix.” The little bot turned to look at his Abba.

“Let’s keep this between us okay.” Seavio told him, placing a finger to his lips to gesture stay quiet.

Prix repeated the gesture, confirming that he understood. Then walked over to the screen, and un-paused the show. Sat on the floor he resumed the story he was acting out with his toys.

Seavio sank back into the chair, thinking about his next move. He knew where his feelings laid, and Prix’s thoughts on the matter, but what of Prax. Matters involving Pit battles and factory work were one thing. Coming do easily to him. Those of the spark though did not.

Last thing he wants is to lose his best friend, or for things to become awkward for them. Prix would notice if something had happen.

 _“Prix!”_  he thought then smiled to his self.

He didn’t have to ask anything. Seavio remembered the last secret he told the little seeker. How it wasn’t even a full 4 joors before he let it slip out.  

All he had to do was to leave the two bots alone. Long enough for Prix to start talking and let something slip out.

He knew it was a cheap shot, but if he didn’t have to be the one to make the first move, he was happy about it.

Seavio arranged his self in the chair to be more comfortable. Resting his legs on the ottoman in front of him. Prix ran over to where he was and sat in the chair with him resting in the crook of his arm. Seavio wrapped his arm around the tiny frame, they both went back to watching the show.

Not long after, he look down to find Prix fast asleep. Clutching the small police officers.

 


End file.
